Unwilling
by Phantasiaunicorn1
Summary: When dan discovers a life long secret about Phil he can't deal with it. I don't know what the ratings mean.


Unwillingly

Chapter one

It was a cold night Dan had gone looking for Phil. You see he'd been acting strange for the time he had known, for years but only on specific days of the month he would go out and make excuses saying "I'm going out to collect an order." Dan thought it was natural and he should have some private and alone time as he doesn't have to have Dan following him! but it was getting repetitive Dan was starting to research and find a pattern in Phil's out goings he was following the pattern of the full moon.

Dan had searched the night with the occasional passing of a fellow human. But nothing seemed important but his freind. He stopped!

"Aahhhhh!"A piercing scream of a girl was up ahead."Monster!"

He ran out to see what had attacked her. A six foot werewolf stood above them Dan staring in to its some what fermiluar aqua eyes he new who it was with that deep black tall figure.

It was Phil!

In dissbelife and shock with his strong arms he grabbed the girl that was frozen with fear screacing at the beast above her, Dan with a spell of horror ran.

He got her to the hospital she had only a few injury's but luckily nothing serious Dan was greatful for that. The police came as it was an attack so he awserd the questions, he lied to them,to save phils back by saying it was a pack of dogs and by doing so saved his friends secret his monsterouise wasn't satifide and got nervous after speaking to the police as what if the they knew he lied so he had to get out.

Unwillingly he went home ,knowing what was there or what was going to be there , and how there was no way of knowing about what Phil would be like or if he would be himself when he hallway seemed so weary and knowing what lives with him the very passingreturned. He went down the empty hall way itbrought back the memorise of what used to be Phil made Dan shudder with disbelife ,he went to bed wishing this would be a night mare or unreal.

In the morning Dan was still shooken by last nights events turned to Phil unwillingly.

"You .its you ! You hurt her I know what you are !" His calm soothing voice was cooruped with anger and of what he saw."you could of killed her!"

"But Dan I don't mean to do what I do it is controlling me!" You could see the fear in his emotions. He grabbed Dan "please don't go you're my senpia Dan."

Unwillingly Dan packed a bag and left his friend as he had no way of handelling his friend ship was over.

Unwillingly he was gone.

Chapter two

As Dan exhaled the mists of his steamy breath swiled around the busy streets of London ,on this cold January morning. he had only been out for three hours walking along the busy streets avoiding human life, but he couldn't get Phil out of his head so many un awsered questions like,

Where did it come from?

Can they ever get back to normal?

Dan doesn't know anything about his best friend now because everything he thought Phil was is now is all a lie, although something's are true. He had to go back, so unwillingly to find out the questions Dan turned around and when to the one place where the lie was, home.

He didn't want to but he had to for his mind and self please.

Chapter three

As Dan unlocked the door to his quite apartment something opened the door for him,it was Phil they both stared in to each others eyes with hope, sorrow and love,Dan broke the stare by running up the two flights of stairs to his bed room not ready to talk or react to Phil. Gracefully he floped on to his bed in to a peaceful nap din't last before he knew it Phil came in.

"Dan im sorry I should of told you."

"Well to be honest I thought you my best friend ,the one that I care about so deeply can't tell me about his own life, do you know what thats like! I can't even trust you now!"Dan was now aheap of emotions that had urupted in his bedroom.

"I'm sorry can you learn to love and trust me again I've always been it so why should it change us?"Phil now starting to cry "I thought you loved me will you ever again?"

"I don't know, but I will always love you. No matter what I'm yours Phil."

There eyes inter lock as a pool of love swanderd over them as they relised who they where.

No longer unwillingly toghther but complete.

By a phantaisaunicorn123


End file.
